Friday Night Lights
by aj173682
Summary: A small town that has never won anything gets a chance when to have good football team when a blonde haired kid moves to town. Watch as he falls in love and everything he goes tho to win on the field and in life. Naruino pairing along with. a Sasuke and Sakura hinlee and a few there short ones
1. chapter 1

**Hi everyone hear is friday night lights**

.

In the middle of snowy winter night the phone rings Tsunade's phone rings. She pulls her self out of bed to answer it. "Hello" she asked sleepy like. On the other end is the New Jersey state police.

"Hello Miss Senju their has been an accident and we have been in formed to call you but the Namikaze family has been a very bad car accident. You were put as Naruto's emergency contact. He is in stable condition but I'm afraid his parents weren't so lucky. We need you to come down and sign a few things. "

Tsunade had tears going down her face she felt so bad for her god son. She answered "okay ill be there as soon as i can." She quicky got dressed and got in her car as she was headed for the highway. After 2 and a half hours of driving she had made it to the New Jersey hospital.

She ran inside and asked the nurse at the front desk where Naruto room was. After showing some id the nurse showed her the way to Naruto's room.

She saw 14 year old Naruto laying in his hospital bed sleeping he had a few bums and cuts but nothing to bad.

She sat down in a chair next to his bed and waited after a while the doctor had come in to check on him

"O good your hear he's okay we are just going to keeping him couple of day to make sure he 100 percent healthy.

She looked at him and said "thank you doctor I'm just going to stay with him till he wakes up he should see a face he recognises.

"That's fine a nurse will be on to check on him time to time but you should get some rest yourself." the doctor said as he left the room. " For the next few hours she drifted in and out of sleep.

The next morning she woke up and he neck was killing her from sleep in that chair. She stood up and cracked her neck and back to relax when she notices Naruto starring at her. He's blue eyes meets her brown eyes.

"What are you doing here Ma" he said.

For years Naruto has always call her Ma he had his mother and father and Tsunade was his Ma.

As she looked at him she teared up again " Naruto you and your parents were in a car accident and your parents didn't make it. Since I'm your emergency contact i was called and came here as soon as i could. I'm so sorry baby." she now had started balling her eyes out. She rapped him in a hug.

He herd everything his Ma was telling him and it took a second to kick in when he started crying he screamed " No they cant be gone i loved them to much they cant leave me i need them. He tried to pull away but she was too strong for him so he just gave up and cried on her shoulder.

After a while Naruto had cried him self back to sleep. She pulled him down slowly so he was laying down on her lap as she lightly rubbed his back with her nails. She stayed like that in the hospital bed for what seemed to be hours.

Later he had woken up still crying he turned his head to look at her " w-whats going t-to h-happen to m-me " he asked.

She looked at him and sadly smiled "baby your going to come stay with me your mom always said if something ever happened to your father and her that she wanted me to take care of you "

" why everyone I'm around leaves me that just means your going to leave me too" he cried.

"Naru i would never leave you you are like a son to me you mean everything too me. "

" Why because you were friends with my mom why do i mean everything to you."

"You want to know why you mean the world to me ill tell you. Your mother and i we grew up together and you mother always said i was the sister she alway wanted. She started dating your father and i met a wonderful man named dan and we fell in love and were getting married. Dan went on a business trip and on that day i had found out i was pregnant with our child. I was going to tell him when he got home. At this time your mom was also pregnant with you. So on his return flight home the plane he was on was hijacked. The hijackers flew the plain in to the world trade center. Where dan died i was so said i lost the my baby and the doctors said i would never have kids after that. So with losing dan and my baby i started to drink a lot it got very bad for a few years. Then one night i got so messed up i went to jail and i called your mom.

She had come down there with you. You were 2 years old at the time and she told me she wanted me to be your godmother incase anything thing ever happened to her. I fell in love with you i wanted to watch you grow and see the man you become. So i quit drinking i haven't had a drink in 12 years. So you basically saved my life so that's why i care about you. That's why you mean the world to me ".

Naruto thought about everything she just told him. He jumped up and hugged her "I'm sorry Ma its just i was afraid you were going to leave me to i love you".

"I love you to Naru now I'm going to see how long you going to be here for observation we have a lot of stuff to do. "

A few day later after Naruto was checked out of the hospital and Naruto's parents funeral. They had packed up all his stuff along with his parents valuables and we headed to Forks New York

 **As always leave a review or a pm message for me let me know what you think.**


	2. New in Town

**Okay everybody here is chapter two of friday night lights i know it started a little sad but it gets happier from here for a while.**

They pulled in to Tsunade's driveway. Naruto jumped out and started carrying boxes. When he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hi my name's Sasuke Uchiha my older brother is friends with Miss Senju would you like some help.

"Sure Sasuke im Naruto by the way." They continued pulling boxes out of the car bringing them in to Naruto's new room. Once they emptied the car Sasuke helped Naruto unpack. When they started going threw some of Naruto's things Sasuke noticed alot of football memorabilia.

"So you like like football i take it Naruto" Sasuke asked.

"I don't like football ,i love football my dream is to play college football like my dad did" Naruto replied.

Just then they heard "hey i have lunch ready if you to want something to eat" Tsunade yelled up stairs.

The two then rushed down stairs to the kitchen wear Tsunade had prepared fried bologna sandwiches with ramen noodles. The boys started to eat when Tsunade asked" how the unpacking going."

"Its going good with Sasuke help will be done soon" Naruto said.

"Thats good to hear. Oh Sasuke your brother texted me he said he wasn't going to be home till late tonight so your more than welcome to join us for dinner. I'm just going to order pizza and wings for dinner" Tsunade said.

"Thank you Miss Senju i would be happy too" Sasuke replied.

They finished eating lunch then went to finish unpacking. After an hour or so they were done.

"You want throw about the ball for a while till dinner" Naruto asked .

"Sure" Sasuke replied.

They put on the winter coats and headed out side. It was a warm 47 degrees out side. They walked out in too the street then walked about 40 feet apart and starting throw the ball back in fourth.

"So i don't mean to pry but why are you moving in with Miss Senju."

"Well she my godmother and my parents pass away in a car accident last week"

"O my god I'm so sorry i didn't know " Sasuke said.

"Its okay Sasuke it hurt still but at least i have Ma."

"I know how you feel my mom passed away when i was born and a few years ago my dad died in the line of duty so my brother has been razzing me and Miss Senju sometimes" Sasuke said.

"That's good that you have your brother i am looking for ward to meeting him.

Ino had just gotten out of the shower and was heading out to cover her shift at the flower shop her family owned. She had just left the house when she noticed the two boys throwing around the football. She made her way over to say hi.

" oh hey Sasuke hows it going and who's this?" Ino asked.

"This is Naruto he just moved in with his godmother Miss Senju " Sasuke replied.

" Hi Naruto i'm Ino Yamanaka. I live down the street. Im always happy to see a new cute face around this town but i have to get work. Ill see you guys around." as she left she hugged Naruto and held on for a little bit to long. She finally let go and started to walk away.

"Bye Ino it was nice meeting you see you around" Naruto said.

She just smiled and walked off after saying goodbye to Sasuke.

As she turned the corner she thought to herself " Naruto is so dreamy i better tell sakura to back off she can have Sasuke.

Tsunade had been watch out the window and saw the whole thing. She thought to herself "he hasn't even been here a full day and he's got a little girlfriend hanging off his arm. Naruto your so much your dad" she then giggled "I'm going to tease the hell out of him tonight."

"Wow dude not even in town one day and the second hottest girl in school likes you " Sasuke laughed.

"If shes second hottest then who is the hottest girl in school?" Naruto blushed.

Well on my opinion is Sakura Haruno but she's a bit loud for my liking but if she would just chill out for a minute

Be perfect but you didn't hear that from me" laughed Sasuke.

They continued there small talk for a while when they saw the pizza guy show up and run in side to eat.

Both boys started to pile food on to there plates when Tsunade said. " Look at you Naruto not even hear a day and already got a little blonde bomb shell in the making hanging all over you."

Naruto blushed blood red and just glared at his godmother.

"Oh and please be carefull im way to young for grandbabies not till college okay" Tsunade laughed.

That was to much teasing for Naruto as he pass out in embarrassment.

Sasuke saw the whole thing and nearly died from laugher when Tsunade turn to him. "The same goes for you to don't think your brother did tell me about the way you look at the pink haired loud mouth. As your brother so kindle put it. "

Sasuke in return stopped laughing turned red and put his head down in embarrassment.

Tsunade thought to her self "boy there to easy to mess with the is going to be great entertainment for me. But i am glad Naruto has made a friend already. Sasuke and Naruto are a lot a like and seem to have a few things in common witch is good. Plus I'm always watching Sasuke anyway for Itachi so it's better that there friends."

After everyone settled down they finished dinner Sasuke and Naruto were debating on what to do next. When Tsunade came down stairs and said " i have to run to the hospital for a few hour and do some of my paper work. We you two be okay for like 3 hours and ill be back okay."

"Will be Miss Senju but would it be okay if Naruto went with me to my house i have the afc and nfc championship games on record so we can watch them" Sasuke said.

"If its okay with Naruto its okay with me" Tsunade said.

"Thats sounds fun i did get to watch those games with everything going on. I will come home once we finished. Is that okay Ma " Naruto asked.

"Sounds good to me Naru" Tsunade said.

Thanks Ma i love you ill see you when i get home" Naruto said as he ran and gave her a hug.

She kissed him on the forehead and smiled "love you baby boy" .

The boys took off running a cross the street to Sasuke's house. She left to go do some of her paper work at the hospital **.** **Well that was chapter 2 as always leave a review or pm to let me know what you think. Those of you who have read Naruto team ten i should have the next chapter out in the next day or so.**


	3. Fast times at Forks middle school

**Hello everyone I have another chapter friday night lights but first I want thank the people who have read this so far. Next I want to take a quick moment to say the to my guest reviewer. In my story Naruto lived in New Jersey not Japan if you payed attention you would see its the New Jersey** **poilce calling Tsunade. Sorry end of rant.**

The week of winter break flu by and now Naruto would have his first day in new school. He had a few classes with Sasuke which he like but when lunch time came he had no one to sit with. He wasn't really hungry so he did a little home work. When someone tapped on the shoulder.

He turn around to see his beautiful blonde neighbor smiling at him.

"Hey Naruto I see your sitting by your self why don't you come sit with u

Me and my friends so you can meet everybody" Ino giggled

"Okay sounds good I don't really want to sit by myself anyways" Naruto replied.

They head over to Ino's table where there were a few girls sitting there.

"This is Sakura" she pointed to the girl with pink hair. Sakura half waved at him she looked upset.

"That's Tenten" she pointed to a girl with black hair with it up in two big buns that look like panda ears. Tenten smiled and waved.

"And that is Gaara he is my one my best friends little brother." She pointed to the short and messy red headed boy who was sitting in the end of the table.

"Guys this is Naruto the boy that moved in down the street from me" Ino said

Naruto sat down next to Gaara and Ino sat next to him.

"So Naruto how do you like are school so far is it treating you well" Tenten asked.

"Its cool there are some really cool thing at this school that I didnt have at my other school. Naruto smiled and glanced over at Ino.

Ino blushed at the the comment. The whole thing didn't go seen by everybody at the table.

"I'm going to use the bathroom ill be right back" Naruto excused him self and left.

"You like him don't you Ino you can't hid it that well but the good thing is i think he likes you back" Tenten said.

"I know he so cute with his blonde hair and dreamy blue eyes a girl just can't help herself but fall for a guy like that" Ino proclaimed.

"Oh yeah please he's no Sasuke. So does this mean your giving up trying to get a date from Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Yes you can have him I want to date Naruto you got that Tenten" Ino glared.

" Hey don't look at me i already have Neji so I'm good I was just being nice " Tenten said defensively.

Just then Naruto returned " So did I miss anything well i was gone".

"Yes you did we were just deciding on our plans for the we end and friday after school we were going to go ice skating we were wondering if you want to join us" Ino asked.

"Sure why not I haven't been ice skating for years" Naruto replied.

"Good then will have everyone meet at 7 then my dad will drive us " Ino said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Then the bell went off and they all start to head to there next classes. When Ino stopped Naruto.

"Hey real quick do you want to come over early on friday say like 5 and have dinner with my parents" Ino hesitantly asked.

"Sure Ino i love too " he said she jumped in excitement and kissed him on the cheek before running off to class.

Naruto went beat red and left to head to class.

The days few by and soon friday was here. Naruto was still nervous the thought of Ino kissing his cheek played over and over in his mind. So he went to his godmother for advise.

"Ma what should i do about tonight I'm nervous I like Ino a lot and meeting her parents is making it worst what do i dont want to make a bad impression" Naruto asked.

Tsunade looked at him she didn't even need to think " Naru answer me this question do you think Ino likes you." she said.

"I mean I think so the randomly kissed me on the cheek she asked he to have dinner with her parents" he replied.

"Well that's half the battle right there Ino defiantly like you our she would have asked. Now just be yourself and girls like confidence but don't be cocky they don't like that. Now as to Ino's parents be kind show you like he and respectful and they will like you.

Your mother and father raised you to be a good man now go out there and be the man i know you can be" Tsunade said proudly.

It was five o'clock Naruto made his way he grabbed the gifts Tsunade said to bring. He made his way down the street and rang the door bell. He gulped as the door opened. When the door opened the women standing there looked to be a older version of Ino who has fair skin, blue eyes , and long platinum blonde hair worn in a ponytail, with bangs framing the right side of her face.

" Hi you must be Naruto right Ino has told us you were coming. My name is Sabine Yamanaka you can call me Sabine im not big on titles now please come in before you catch a cold" she demanded.

"Oh before i for get these are for you" he said as he handed her a small arrangement of roses. And a bottle of wine.

"Why thank you this are lovely thank you i show you to the the family room Ino should be down soon and well have dinner i hope you like chicken parmesan" Sabine asked

"I do and that sound love lovely" Naruto replied.

Sabine left him in the family room and made her way to the kitchen where Inoichi was helping to prepare dinner.

"Sabine what do you think of our guest" Inoichi asked.

"He seems like a nice boy he brought flowers and wine as a gift" she replied.

"Really a 14 year old brought wine to dinner that interesting to say the least.

"Well lets see how the night goes dear" she smiled.

Soon dinner was ready and Naruto met Inoichi he shook his hand. Ino had come down stairs wearing a long purple dress that went past her knees.

"You look beautiful" Naruto said

"Thank you, you look handsome as well. She looked him up and down he was in black slacks with a dark orange polo.

Then Naruto handed Ino a small box. When she opened it she saw a blue Sapphire necklace.

"Oh my god its beautiful Naruto you didn't have to do this but i love it" she cried happy tears.

"I thought you would like it. Sapphire is your birth stone and its blue to match you eyes" he said proudly.

"Will you put it on me please" she asked him.

He took it for the box put it around her neck. She then kissed his cheek in a blush and hurried over to show her mother.

Ino and her mom went back into the kitchen. Ino showed the necklace to her mother.

"Wow that looks so beautiful Ino and it wasn't cheap i can tell by way the stone was cut" Sabine said

"He's so great i really want to be his girl friend mom i really like him " Ino stated.

"I know dear but dont get to far a head of your self knowing you you slowing planning your wedding in your head right now aren't you" her mother said.

Ino blushed in embarrassment" No i just want things to work out" she said.

"Okay but maybe we should leave your father alone with him for too long" her mother giggled.

As the women left the room Inoichi looked at Naruto. "Is it okay if i ask you a few questions Naruto" inoichi asked.

"Sure i couldnt hurt" Naruto replied

"Okay first why would you buy Ino such a expensive gift when you bearly know her. Two why did you bring wine to a dinner where your first meeting parents and three why are you living with your godmother. I don't mean to be to put you on the spot but it seems you and Ino like each other a lot and i want know the type of person my daughter is hanging around" he said.

"Well to answer number 3 first my godmother has taken me in because a few weeks ago i was traveling with my parents when it was raining really bad when some drunk driver hit our car and my parents died. So she took me in because shes an amazing women and i love her very much" Naruto said.

"Im sorry son i didn't" Inoichi replied.

"Its okay sir I haven't told Ino yet and you didn't know. Im okay because of my Ma she great. Now to answer question 2. I was told by my Ma that anytime you are invited to a dinner like this its good to bring wine as a gift. I can tell you now that I don't drink at all because of what went happened to my family. "

Inoichi nodded as Naruto continued and question 1 my mother always said true love at first sight happens and went it does you will know it. I think this is it. This is the feeling my mother alway said it was like" Naruto said.

"Okay i can tell your a good person Naruto so i will allow you to date my daughter but if you hurt her. I will hurt you got it " Inoichi said.

"I understand sir I won't hurt her I promise" Naruto replied.

" good see that you don't " Inoichi said.

Soon the girls made there way back and they all had dinner **.** **Thanks again for reading If you like this check out my other story Naruto team ten. As all ways leave a review or a pm tell me what you like**


	4. Middle school filler

**Hello everyone here is are next chapter for friday night lights**

After a few weeks Naruto and Ino went public with there relationship they were both happy. The person who was happiest the most was Tsunade. She loved that boy so much that her heart broke when his parents passed. If anything that boy deserved to be happy and she would see to it to make sure he would be happy.

Now Tsunade had only met Ino once and she wanted to get to now her son's in all but blood new girlfriend. So one day when Naruto went to the gym to work out with Sasuke. She headed over to Ino's and knocked on the the door. When Ino answered she said " just the person i was looking for. Ino would you mind hanging with me for a little while. I really want to get to know you. If that's okay dear."

"Sure i don't really have anything going on now it later Naruto and i were going to watch a movie or something at your place" Ino smiled.

"That's great dear why don't you come with me and will have dinner and we can have a little girls chat sound good" Tsunade replied.

"Okay that sounds fun i really would like that ill be over in a few minutes i just have to grab a few things" Ino said.

" Okay ill see you in a half hour sound good " the older blonde asked.

"Sounds lovely" the younger blonde stated.

Tsunade left and headed home to prepare for dinner with her sons girlfriend.

Ino was happy to spend so time with her boyfriends "mom". She thought it would be a to pick her brain about her son. There hadn't been together long but Ino can read people very well. She got that from her father. She could tell he cared deeply for her but he was keeping a few things from her.

After a lite dinner Ino and Tsunade started making small talk when Tsunade got a feeling that Ino wanted to ask her something.

"Can i ask you something Miss Senju" the young blonde asked.

"Go right a head dear" came from the older blonde.

"I can tell Naruto likes me a lot and i am so great full for i could never ask for a better boyfriend. But I'm getting the feeling he's hiding something from me and I'm not quite sure what it is and i don't want him keeping things from me. So do have any idea what I'm talking about or any advise from she asked" Ino asked.

"Well i do know what you are saying and i tell you this some of this you already know about Naruto a month and i half ago he lost his parents and is now with me. I know that hurt him really badly its still hurting him but he doesn't want anyone to know how bad so he wears masks and looks to be happy most of the time he's not. But i will say this when i see him with you he is his old self mostly he is trying hard to stop hurting he doesn't want you to right now but in time I'm sure he will talk about it and you will help him be the same old Naruto again" The older blonde spoke.

"It all makes sense now were still to new in are relationship. I shouldn't over react like that he just had me so nervous is all. I want to make that boy the happiest ever" Ino replied with a smile.

"Good I'm glad you do just know if you ever hurt him you will deal with me that boy is my son and there isn't anything a mother wont do for her son" Tsunade said.

"I will never hurt him that's a promise . I care to much to hurt him" Ino tearful replied.

"That's good Ino i believe you i just wanted to say tell you that is all. Now how about we move in to the living and ill pull out the gallon of peanut butter fudge icecream i have in the freezer and we can watch ill the girly movies and when he gets home well make him watch to" Tsunade smirked.

Ino just smiled and nodded her head.

A few weeks later Naruto and Sasuke had there first football meeting. They showed up and there was many kids there it was all 8 graders it seems.

"Dam this sucks if there's no varsity team there wont be a jv team and we wont play football in the fall" Sasuke said.

" I know i want this as badly as you do" Naruto replied.

Just then the 3 coaches entered with two other kids with them. One of the coaches was in a green jumpsuit with a bowl cut. Who had a younger version of him self in tow.

One of the other coach's was in black jeans with a slipknot tee shirt on with a cigar in his

The last coach was in black dress pants with a blue dress shirt with silver hair reading a little black book.

Everyone start to gather around the coaches when the one with the book shut it and started to speak.

"Okay everyone this going to be a interesting season there will be no jv team since no upperclassmen really want to play you all will be on the varsity team and will mostly play a lot because there isn't a lot of you guys. So we will hold open tryouts for all spots on this team. I am Kakashi Hatake. I am your head coach. The smoker you see to my right is Asuma

Sarutobi he is the you defence coordinator. And last but not least in the green jumper in Mike Guy he is you strength and conditioning trainer.

So lets get this started open tryouts will start next week i want you all in the weight room 4 times a week and you should also start running a lot. If were going to have almost an all freshman varsity team. You will need to do these things if you want to survive. If anyone wants to play quarter back please come with me everyone go with Guy or Asuma" Kakashi spoke.

Naruto and was the only one to to follow Kakashi.

"So your the only one who want to play qb well whats your name kid"

"My name is Naruto Namikaze its my dream to play qb like my dad did"

Kakashi thought for a second then it came to him "was your father named Minato" he asked.

" Yes that was his name why do you asked"

"Well when he was the the starting qb for Syracuse i was his back up we were good friends. Its to bad he never went pro. He was a hell over a football player and show me how to really play this game. I'm very sorry about your loss. Your old man was good i look forward to seeing if the apple doesn't falls far from the tree."

Over the next few weeks all spot were taken Naruto was starting QB with Sasuke number one WR. So they would practice running routes after school well Ino and Sakura would watch and cheer. Soon some of the there other teammates would start coming to their practices. Tsunade soon found her self as the "team mom" and would be making snacks and food for the whole team. She almost knew nothing about football but found self as one of team anyway.

 **This the a start before the football team well see where this goes. I hope you all like it i try my best. As always leave a review or pm me and tell me what you think.**


	5. summer of love

**Hey everyone heres the new chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

As the weeks turn in to months summer had come. Tsunade had found that her house became the go to place for the kids as she basically had the football running extra practices everyday. Along with with all the cheerleaders watching the boys play and doing there drills in the front yard.

Even the coach's were there all the time. Kakashi told her that " this is what its like to play football down south. "

Tsunade found her self making food and playing team doctor. The coachs all got together and decided to give her , her own jersey. They gave her number 5. she was one of the more important people on the team.

She teared up when they had Naruto and Sasuke presented her with her jersey.

She hugged the everyone and took a big team picture to put in her living room. She took a lot of time off from work. Which she could because she was an an executive board member so she only had a little paper work to do so she just had to go in once a week.

Ino and some of the other girls were watching the guys practice. "Ok so the deal is were all going to have boyfriends by the time school starts next month right" Ino said.

A girl with purplish black hair said very quietly "th-that's easy f-for y-you to s-say you have one al-already"

"Hinata it's not that hard just up and talk to one of the guys there all nice its not like your going to die" Tenten said.

Hinata turned beat red and said "I-I don't think I c-can"

"Will help you now lets see Ino has Naruto. I have Sasuke. Tenten is with Neji. Karin is with Kiba. And Temari has Shikamaru. So why don't you talk to Lee. If you can stop him from dressing and sometimes acting like his step dad he is a great boy" Sakura said.

"Y-you think s-so" Hinata said.

"I do so lets call lee over hear right now. Hey Lee over here" Sakura waved.

Lee was running out to catch a ball when he saw Sakura wavy at him. When he stopped paying attention and Neji hit him hard.

"Pay attention Lee before you get hurt" Neji said.

Lee shook off the hit and walked over to the girls. " what did you need of me Sakura" Lee said.

"Hi how would you like to take Hinata on a date say friday dinner and a movie" the pink haired said.

"On a date with Hinata why i would love to take a beautiful girl like her on a date" Lee said.

"Th-thank you Lee I look for-forward to friday" Hinata as she blushed.

Sasuke then came up kissed Sakura really quick then looked at Lee " Lee i cant speak for you but are you trying to be a cheerleader or a football player. You wont look good at all in that uniform" he laughed and ran off. Then Lee ran after him.

A few weeks later Naruto was with Ino getting some froyo. They were sitting in a tiny table near the window.

"So Hinata and Lee are now official there so cute" Ino said

"That's good to hear maybe she can tone him down just a bit" Naruto laughed.

"Ya maybe but not really" she giggled. "Can i ask you something" she said.

"Sure babe what's up" Naruto looked at her.

"There's something bothering me so just here me out okay. This last few months have been great and i love you Naruto but i feel like your holding back on me. I know you care please just tell me okay" Ino teared up.

"Your right Ino i have been holding back just a little it just i just lost my parents and it till hurts a lot. So i was holding back incase you left me because if you did and i didn't hold back. I would just die there wouldn't be a point to live anymore. I love you but if i lose you i will lose my self" Naruto said.

"Naruto baby I'm not going anywhere. That's a promise here I got us some thing." she hands him a small box "I know usually the guy does this but I think it means more if I do this." He opens the box and looks in it. It's a silver ring. She speaks again " that is a promise ring Naruto it's for my promise that I will never leave you. And that i will one day marry you and make you the happiest man a live." she cries.

Naruto is now crying and puts on the ring. Ino show she has a one similar. He stand up and hugs and kisses her.

"Ino you just have made me the happiest man in the world" he says.

She just holds for a few mins before letting go. They walked threw the park before heading home. He dropped her off at home giving her a goodnight kiss. He then headed home. When he came in thought the door Tsunade saw how happy he was and saw the ring. And thought to her self" i guess you found away to give hin that push from holding back. Good for you Ino you better make good on your promise tho."

The summer came and went and soon it was the first day of school and Tsunade was also driving Ino and Sasuke.

Sasuke sat up front well Ino made out with Naruto in the back.

"Okay you two breath were here and have a good day" Tsunade said.

They got out and made there way to there lockers and then homeroom.

On there way they saw Neji push Lee in too a locker.

"If you ever hurt hinata or do anything to disrespect her you deal with me got it" Neji said.

"Neji i would never do should a thing. You know me i am always respectful" Lee replied.

"See that you do" Neji replied sneared.

Sasuke turned to Naruto "bro thats 20 bucks I told you he would react like" he smiled.

"Dam it I really thought he would have taken it better" Naruto said as he handed him 20 dollars.

"Wait you guys bet on that" Ino asked.

"Yeah we bet on a lot of stuff" Naruto said

"Like what " Ino asked.

"Well like the first girl to get pregnant in are grade" Sasuke said.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME HOW COULD BET ON THAT!!!!"Ino screamed.

"Well Sasuke why don't you tell her who you put your money on" Naruto laughed.

"WHO" she looked at him with murderous look in her eyes.

"Go on tell her Sasuke" Naruto said.

"I said you Ino" Sasuke cowardly said.

She screamed and kicked him in the balls. As she was going to kick him again Naruto stop her and said " babe were joking we never bet on that. Now please go easy on him after all its just a prank" Naruto said.

"Fine but your taking me out on saturday to a nice dinner. Then were going to go to my home and watch bride's maids and no more pranks on me got it" Ino demanded.

"Fine babe will do that and no more pranks on you" Naruto said.

"Good now I'm going to find Sakura see you in homeroom babe. She kissed Naruto on the cheek and left.

"Looks like you owe me 50 for her reaction to our prank" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke was still laying on the floor holding him self when he said in a lot of pain " why didn't she do anything to you for that prank".

"Because she loves me too much to hurt me" Naruto laughed.

 **Well there you have it. I tried to end things with a joke. Just saying this now so i dont see ot in a bunch of reviews Naruto in this story has abandment issues so Ino doing that means alot to him. and im just going to come out and say this I do not care if you have a problem with Hinata and rock lee pair. I feel they fit with each other perfectly and if brings the Neji- Lee rivaly to a whole nother level. But please review and pm about my storys I like to know what you guys think. and last thing if you like And or love Naruino check out Naruto team ten.and any final fantasy 8 loves out there i have started one of those as well it called my retelling of final fantasy 8**


	6. Game one

**Okay guys hears the new chapter for friday night lights. But before that I want to take a second to thank you all for you who like and fav and review my storys. To shadow fighter 88 thanks it means alot that you like it. I want to pm you but you were signed in as a guest so i couldnt. Any way here it is...**

Soon friday came and the Forks Ninjas had there first game against the Eden Warriors.

Naruto found him self sitting in the locker room on the bench listening to one of his bands apparently. He and his father shared the same love for Metallica when getting pumped up for the game. Everyone started to pile in and they changed in to the jerseys.

The jerseys were black with white out lines of there numbers and names. With black pants and socks. There helmets were all black besides the katana on the sides of the helmets.

Finally Kakashi came in to talk to the team. He looked around at everybody then spoke.

"Okay guys the is what we worked are ass off for. I'm going to tell you right now that team out there doesn't respect you. Your all just a bunch of little freshman. That is no way to win and they don't take you seriously. There bigger than you but don't let that bother you. Because you have two things in you favor your speed and your heart. Now i want you to go out there and show them you cant win without heart. "

After Kakashi spoke Guy just ran out thur the door head first. Using his head to open the door. He was bleeding a bit but he didn't care he was to excited to care.

They ran out on the field to warm ups. Naruto looked out to the crowd to find his Ma. He spotted her in the stands wearing his number 9 away jersey.

She saw him looking at her a waved and he waved back.

Kakashi pulled him aside and said " you ready for this kid"

"Yes sir i know are school hasn't won a game in 9 years but that ends today its a new era" the young QB said.

"Good now go lead your team" Kakashi said.

The lined up in the north end zone. They had only a few more players then the minimum required to have a team so everybody played on both sides of the ball.

The announcer started to speak " hello everyone and welcome to forks highschool for tonight's match up against the Eden warriors." Eden ran out as a team " and now the starting line up for your Forks Ninjas. Starting right tackle number 1 Gaara Koons. Starting full back number 2 Shikamaru Nara. Starting tight end number 4 Kiba Inuzuka. Starting wide receiver 8 Rock Lee. Starting Quarterback number 9 and your team Captain Naruto Namikaze. Starting wide receiver number 17 Konahmaru Sarutobi. Your starting running back number 28 Neji Hyuga. Starting right guard number 51 Sai Duck. Starting left guard number 54 Shino Aburame. Starting right tackle number 55 Kankuro Woods. Starting at center number 60 Choji Akimichi. Starting wide receiver number 81 Sasuke Uchiha. Your 2017 Forks Ninjas."

They were all huddled at the 50 yard line with Naruto in the middle. " listen up guys are school hasn't won a football game in over nine 9 years. Now I don't know about you but I'm sick of hearing about how shitty are team is. Tonight is are time now let's go out there and take it. "

The ran off to there side lines and Naruto, Sasuke ,Neji and Lee walked out for the coin toss. The Ninjas won the kick off and decided to talk the ball at half. So they were lining up to kickoff Sasuke turned to Naruto and said." I don't who is getting that ball but I'm going to knock them out ".

Naruto looked in to Sasuke's eyes and said " fuck ya lets set the tempo right now".

Shikamaru kicks the ball off short to the 25 yard line and it bounces to the 10 were the returner was. He starts running when Sasuke lunches shoulder into the returns chest. He hits him so hard the ball comes out. The other recovered the ball. The kid he hit was out cold and when he came to and the trainers were trying to help him off the field he fell again. They ended up carrying him off.

Eden starts with ball on the 19 yard line. Eden starts out in a 4 wide receiver set with a running back in the back field.

"2 by 2" Shikamaru yelled. So Naruto and Konahmaru walked out to the extra wide receivers. Naruto sees there changing up there play with both safety up on receivers. So he yells out "man".

They hiked the ball and thought it but it was an over throw. They lined up in the I formation and tried a quick toss when Neji and Gaara tackled the running back for a loss of one yard. So third down came when they passed it to the running back but he was taken down after a 5 yard gain. Forth down came and they punted it away.

Neji was back to return when he caught it there was a guy about to hit him he spun away and the guy missed. Neji broke free and return it for a td.

Near the end of the second quarter. The Ninjas were up 21 to 7 with 1 minute to go they gad the ball on there own 20 yard line.

"Okay one minute to go lets air it out before half I right 979 on one" Naruto said as they broke the huddle.

They lined up and hiked the ball Naruto took his 5 step drop and let loose a 45 yard bomb to Sasuke who made the catch one handed before being pushed out of bounce. They huddled again " okay guys lets get tricky with it I right toss left double pass 974 on 2 "Naruto said.

They lined up and hiked the ball Naruto tosses left to Neji who keeps running toward the side line then he laterals it back to Naruto who then throws a 35 yard strike to Lee for the touchdown.

After the extra point on the kick off edens returner fumbles the ball with the Ninjas recover at the ten yard line there are 5 seconds left on the clock.

"Okay guys how about we run I right all slant " as the break the huddle and get lined up Naruto checks the defence one last time as the hiked the ball he see Sasuke look at him one time. So he took he 3 steps and lasered in in to Sasuke for the touchdown with no time on the clock. Ninjas 35 Eden 7.

In the second half eden did even put up a fight they new they were beaten so the final score was 56 to 14 Ninjas.

After the game Ino ran to him and jumped him planting a big kiss on him. "You did it baby you won. You were so great. So i was talking to Sakura and were going to half a little after party at Sasuke's were going to swim and relax in the hot tub" .

"Sweet that sounds fun who's all going tho" Naruto replied.

"Oh just me you Sasuke Sakura Temari and Shikamaru and Hinata and Lee and Neji and Tenten" Ino replied.

"Okay cool sound awesome" Naruto said.

"Well go get changed and grab your stuff at home ill see you there" Ino said as she kissed him one final time before running off to her parents.

Naruto went to head back in to the locker when he was pushed in to a bone crushing hug " there's my boy you played great tonight im sure your mom and dad are proud of you " Tsunade said as she kissed him on the forehead.

"Thanks Ma l love you " Naruto kissed her on the cheek.

" Hurry up and get changed I'm sure my future daughter in law has something plan after the game and you don't want to be late and it's never good to keep a lady waiting" Tsunade teased.

After going home and showering Naruto grabbed his swim trunks and headed to Sasuke's.

He knocked on the door and Sakura answered in her pink bikini.

"Hi Naruto Sasuke's changing right in his room why don't you use the bathroom to change and nice game by the way you played great" Sakura said.

"Thanks Sakura I'll do that do you know if Ino's here yet" Naruto replied.

"No shes not but she just texted me and said she will be leaving momentarily" Sakura smiled.

After changing he head out to the back yard everybody was start to arrive. Then Naruto saw his blonde girlfriend in her tiny purple bikini. " If this was some anime i would have just died by a nose bleed" he laughed.

He walked up to her and kissed he from behind. She moaned a little in there kiss for the first time.

"Okay everybody gather around " Sasuke said as all the couples grouped together " i want take this time to say that this maybe the first steps towards our adult lives but i want to say thank you to all my friends and my loving girl Sakura I love you all." Sasuke said.

"I got a few things to say as well. My dad once told me that no matter where you go you will always have family there. Now at the time I was to young to understand but now i do. I do understand because no matter where yo go you we always have friends. Friends are the family we choose and i have to say i choose all of you. You guys are now my family and i will do anything for family. Now lets promise that the ten of us stick together no madder what life throws at us we will always be at each others side" Naruto said **.** **Well there it is hope you guys like it please feel free to review and pm me. I hope to have the next chapter for this up before new years I just have alot going on this month and team ten is my main focus but I will keep writing as long as I have people to write for. Until next time see ya.**


	7. The comeback

**Hey guys here the new chapter enjoy.**

Week two of football and we find the Forks Ninjas down 17 to 3 at half to the Jfk bears. The team had made two dumb fumbles that were returned for touchdowns.

In the locker room at half Kakashi told them" no more stupid mistakes your playing at there level and it needs to fucking stop. You guy should have put 30 on these guy get together.

Now as for adjustments. They only thing were changing is that were going to run a 4-4. For the rest of the game instead of the 4-3. So Naruto your going to sit on defense. Sai your in at blitzing outside linebacker. Neji you move inside with Shikamaru.

You guy have to shut there run game down. That's all they have stop it and go win the game the fucking game. Offense you guys need to get in moving" Kakashi yelled.

As the team started to make there way out Sasuke ,Lee and Neji stopped Naruto.

"We need to start throw the ball more these guys cant cover us" Sasuke said.

"I agree with Sasuke. They do not have the speed to stop us" Lee said.

"As much as I like running the ball there right we need to throw the ball. If we do we win and we will win because fate has determined we will" Neji said.

"Okay guys I trust what your saying will air it out Naruto said.

They went out and took the kick off. The ball was spotted at the 25 yard line.

"Okay guys I right 979 on two ready break" Naruto said.

As they lined up Naruto was under center ha saw the blitz coming for him moved back in the shot gun. He hiked the ball and dropped back he took his 5 steps the floated the ball down the side line for Lee to catch he beat his man and scored making it 17 to 10.

Have the a Jfk's three and out. The Ninjas had the ball on there 45 yard line.

"Okay guys I left roll right 749 on one read break" Naruto said.

He hiked the ball and faked handing the ball to Neji and rolled right. He threw the ball to Kiba who was running a ten yard inn. After he release the ball he was standing the watching Kiba brake a tackle. When one of the DE's for Jfk hit him late and when he fell to the ground he felt a pop. The ref threw a flag for ruffing the passer.

Tsunade saw the Naruto take the hit and knew something was wrong so she made her way down to the field.

When she got there she herd the trainer say to him the his shoulder was out of place. And he has to go to the hospital to have it put in place.

"Naru are you okay."Tsunade asked.

"Ill be okay can you pop my shoulder back in place so I can finish the game" Naruto asked.

She look at him and she just couldn't tell him no that he couldn't go in. As much as she want to tell him to sit the game. She knows he won't. So she put her 14 years as a doctor to use and popped his arm back in place.

"You should wait some time before going back in give your arm a little rest okay "Tsunade said.

"Okay and thank you Ma I love you and can you please tell Ino not to worry that I'm fine. I would but I would get in trouble for leaving the side lines" Naruto asked.

"Love you too and I will pass your message to my future daughter in law" Tsunade joked.

She made her way back to the track that was around the field.

"Hey Ino relax he is fine his shoulder popped out of place. I put it back in place he going to wait just a little longer to go back in okay Blondie" Tsunade teased.

"Okay that god he is okay I was worried. I don't want to see the man I love hurt" Ino said.

Two mins to go in the game Naruto been back in for a few drives but couldn't get things moving. Now ball on there own 10 with no time outs.

"Okay guys this it now or never lets fucking do this. Were running 3 receivers sets with a Te on the line. Ill make the calls at the line. First play is shotgun 4479 on one" Naruto said.

They went to the line Naruto hike it and threw it to Shikamaru for a 25 yard gain. They ran to the line Naruto called out the play "7948" then hiked it. He hit Sasuke for a 15 yard gain and Sasuke got out of bounce.

Balls on the 50 yard line one min to go. "Slot left strong right 9979 on one" Naruto said.

They when to the line and Naruto hiked the ball and threw it to Kiba on a post for 15 yards then he ran for another 15 then was taken down in bounds. With 45 second on the clock they were hurrying to the line and the spiked it with 40 seconds to go with the ball on the 20.

"Okay guys 6996 on one" Naruto said.

They went to the and he hiked it he took his drop back and lasered the ball to Sasuke on a comeback route and goes out of bounces at the 1 yard line.

30 seconds to go ball on the one yard line.

"Slot left 22121 on one guys lets finish it"Naruto said.

They went to line Naruto hiked it took his 3 steps and threw it to Neji who spun away from the linebacker and in for the td.

Naruto turned to Kakashi foe the extra point. He put his hand out for going for 2.

The all huttled up "alright guy were going for the win so no over time. Same play on two" Naruto said.

They went to the line and Naruto hiked it. He took his steps back and fired it in to Sasuke's hands for the win.

Final score Forks Ninjas 18 Jfk Bears 17.

Later that night the five couples were sitting a bonfire at Sasuke's house.

"How's you shoulder Naruto" Sakura asked.

"It's good better now the Ino is massaging me" Naruto smiled.

Ino blushed and said" I just want to take care of the man I love okay".

"I'm not complaining" Naruto said.

"On a more serious note if you guy keep it up. You got a shot for the playoffs" Tenten said.

"Hell yeah are boys are going to win a state title before they graduate" Temari said.

"We just can't make mistakes and we have a shot" Sasuke said.

"Ya are defence needs to keep playing well and we can go far" Shikamaru said.

Ino started to get tired so Naruto took her home. They got to the door and she said " my parents are out of town for a conference come be my teddy bear babe".

"Sure but your parents or Ma can't find out or were dead" Naruto said.

"There nothing to worry about were not ready for that yet I just want to cuddle with my boyfriend" Ino smiled.

"Okay " Naruto said.

"Yes now come up stairs and be my pillow\teddy bear."Ino teased.

 **Just so you guy know the 5 couples are Naruto and Ino, Sasuke and Sakura, Neji and Tenten , Hinata and Lee, Shikamaru and Temari. Like always review or pm me tell me what you think.**


	8. Losing It

**Hey guys its been a while since I updated this well hear you go.**

It was late in the fourth quarter the ninja were up by 5 points. It was a very close game. With the time ticking down they had to make one last stop on defense to win. It had pouring rain all day they were playing in mud soup. It was 4th in goal on the 9 yard line with 6 seconds left in the game. The Lumberjack's run a toss to the right.

Naruto went in to make tackle at the 3 yard to end the game when his foot slipped and he fell on the ground as the running back ran in for the touchdown to win them the game.

All the Ninjas were stunned that was there first loss. No body said anything it was like the air was sucked out of the room.

Over the next week they were just going threw the motions and that showed the very next week with another loss 42 to 20.

Kakashi realised that his team was good and they can win but they dont know how lose. He needed to spark his team.

So the day for there next game he pulled them a side and he spoke.

"The greatest test of courage on earth is to bear defeat without losing heart. A loss of heart I thought you guys loved the game. But maybe I'm wrong because I do not see you guy's playing with heart. You have to search with in yourself and find your passion again. Because with out it just quite now and stop wasting your time.

So today I want you all to self reflect on why you love the game. Why do you want to play this game. Meet up and speak to each other about your selves. You guys came together over the summer and in two losses you barely speaking to each other. This game is about many things but it all comes down to teamwork and heart.

Without it this game is nothing. With out it this team is nothing. With out it you are nothing."

Then he and the other coaches left. So the kids can talk to each other.

Naruto was the first to stand up and speak.

"Guys I want to say Im sorry it my fault we lost that first game and it messed me up and I played like shit last week. But that's past it's time we remember who we are" Naruto said.

The next night the Ninjas were sitting in the locker room. When Kakashi came in and stood in the middle of everybody.

"So who are you. ARE YOU GOING TO PLAY WITH HEART. TELL ME WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?" Kakashi yelled.

Everyone just erupted in cheer.

"WHO ARE WE" Sasuke yelled.

"NINJA" everyone yell together.

They then ran out to the field. The Ninja got the ball first. The Flyers kicked the ball off to Neji.

He run to to the right and cut to the left with one guy left to beat when Sasuke hit him with a crack back block to spring Neji for the touch down.

The Ninja kicked the ball back to the Flyers as there returner took the ball up the field Kiba and Shino crushed him. He fumbled the ball was picked up by Sasuke and returned for a touch down.

After the Flyers went 3 and out on there drive were the receivers took some big hits. The Ninja had the ball on the own 45 yard line.

Naruto got everyone to the line. He hiked the ball on two and tossed it to Neji going to the left. When before he crossed the line of scrimmage he stopped and tossed it down the field to Lee who was wide open for the touchdown.

Later on in the 3rd quarter Naruto hikes the ball on the 2. He steps back and throws a 5 yard slant to Lee who spins away from one guys. He then stiff armed another and took off for another touchdown.

The Ninjas finished the game 63 to 0. After the game the 5 couples decided to have a cook out after the game.

Everyone was sitting down enjoying the cheeseburgers and hotdogs that they cooked. When Sasuke's older brother walked out into the backyard.

"Hell of a game you guys played especially you Sasuke." he looked around the table. " I'm sorry I don't think we have all met. I'm Itachi Uchiha and you are"

"Neji Huuga sir I play running back and linebacker incase you were wondering" he said.

"Your good kid so you can run catch and pass not bad. Plus you don't go down easy ". He said the moving to the girl with her hair in two panda like buns.

"Hi I'm TenTen Uzuki. I'm Neji's girlfriend and im on the cheerleader and I basketball" she said proudly.

"It's nice to meet you Tenten I believe your mother or older sister is on the force" Itachi asked.

"That would be my mother" Tenten replied.

He went thought everyone than got to Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze I'm Sasuke's best friend. I am the Quarterback of the team"

"Oh so your Tsunade's godson. I've been meaning to meet you. I have herd a lot about you"

"I'm sure you have" Naruto laughed.

"Well don't mind me am just passing threw your guys keep up the good work and Sasuke I'm still to young to be an uncle just remember that" Itachi said.

Sakura blushed at he boyfriends brother's comment.

Itachi then left them on there own.

"Well that was interesting " Ino said.

"Very to say the least. So homecoming is next week" Temari said.

"Oh yeah dress shopping" Ino said.

"What do you say girls we all go dress shopping monday after school ladys" Sakura asked.

"Sounds fun" Ino smiled.

"I'm in" Temari smirked.

"Oo-okay" Hinata said.

"Fine by let's not take all day" Tenten huffed.

"We need your jerseys to guys" Temari said.

"Trouble some but why" Shikamaru asked.

"Pouter puff game" Temari said.

"Yeah and ill be dammed if some other girl is going to wear my mans jersey" Ino said.

"Yeah what Ino said" all the girl said.

"But don't just the seniors and junior girls play in that" Naruto asked.

"Yes but there aren't many of them who will do so they opened it up so all grades can do it" Temari said.

"And are team needs coaches because the other cuz the senior team has Kiba ,Sai and Gaara coaching them" Ino said.

"So will you please coach us please" Sakura asked.

"I'm in" Naruto said.

"Me too" Sasuke said.

"I guess" Neji said.

"Sweet were so going to win" Hinata yelled.

Everyone turned to her and looked at her.

"I guess Lee is rubbing off on her" Sakura laughed.

 **Well there you have it new chapter. Leave a review or a pm let me know what you think.**


	9. number 9

**Hello everyone this chapter was hard to wtite so it took sometime.**

The rest of the season went by the Forks Ninjas made to the Section Championships before being knocked out.

Everyone was working hard for next season. When Sasuke got some bad news.

(Flashback)

Sasuke was siting in his living room with his wonderfull girlfriend Sakura. The two watching a movie. Well they were really making out on the loveseat. When there was a nock at the door. Sasuke got up to answer it.

When he opened the door he was shocked at who was at the door to say the least.

The were Kisame Hoshigaki his brothers partner on the force and Shisui Uchiha his cousin.

"Sasuke I'm sorry but Itachi is gone. He was shot and killed" Kisame said.

Sasuke didn't know what to think first his parents now his brother. The only thing he could say is" why".

"Some punk for a gang put out a hit on him but were going to find him Sasuke don't worry" Shisui said.

Sasuke just shut down he didn't know how to feel. He was sad he lost he's brother but he was just as angry that his brother left him.

Sakura came over to him the comfort him. He pushed her away and went up in his room.

Sakura soon followed him but he locked the door.

"Sasuke please let me help you. I love you i just want to help. But if you need to be by your self I understand. If there is anything I can do call me ill be right here for you" Sakura cried. There was no answer.

Sakura tried her best to compose her self she got her things and left to go home. On her way out to her car she spotted Naruto on one of his nightly runs.

As Naruto was coming back from a nightly run he always did. He saw Sakura and ran over to say hi. Then he noticed how upset she looked.

"Hey Sakura what's wrong" Naruto asked.

"Its Sasuke he just got told that Itachi was killed today. He he's shut him self down. He wont talk to me or be near me. I just want to help him i love him so much" Sakura cried.

Naruto hugged her and said " it will be ok Sakura ill talk to him he probably just need some time to him self okay go home and relax okay".

She nodded and got in the car and drove off. He made his way up to Sasuke's house.

He used the spare key Sasuke gave him to open the door and walked up to Sasuke's room and nocked on the door.

"Sasuke open up its me man. I just want to talk. Come on man don't shut out the world Sasuke it will leave you in darkness. Listen you know that I have your back and I'm just across the street if you need me" Naruto said.

After Itachi's funeral when Sasuke didn't show up Naruto got worried so he when to Sasuke's house to try and talk to him again.

When he got there the door was open. He couldn't find him down stairs so he went up stairs. Sasuke's door way locked. He nocked he herd some one moving around then there was no sound.

Naruto knocked again still nothing." Sasuke open the door or im kicking it in I'm counting to three. One, two three." still nothing so he kicked the door in and found Sasuke Trying to hang him self.

He quickly grabbed Sasuke by his legs lifting him up. He knew he was still alive because he could hear him breathing barely with the rope cutting off most of his air. He knew he couldn't get him free my himself. So he pulled out his phone and called Tsunade. She was first on his speed dial.

He heard it ringing as he put ot on speaker phone.

"Hello" Tsunade said.

"Ma I need your help its Sasuke he tried to hang him self. He still alive but I cant get him free on my own. I need help." he said as he started to cry.

She herd the panic in his voice. " Okay Naru im on the way. Ill call 911 also" Tsunade worried about both her boys.

After calling 911 she ran down the street to Sasuke's house.

She ran up the stairs and her son holding up his best friend. She saw that he tied his sheet together around his neck and tied it to a 2by4 on the sealing. He broke the dry wall to do it. She untied him and laid him down on his bed slowly.

She checked him over he was still breathing and he was alive.

Naruto was still crying she wrapped him up in a hug as he cried in her shoulder.

"Everything will be okay you got to him in time " Tsunade cooed in his ear as she started to rub his back.

"You think his going to be okay ma" Naruto asked tearfully

"Yes I do because will be there to help him." Tsunade said.

A few mins later the EMS showed up the looked him over and took him to the hospital.

"You should call Ino and Sakura so they can meet us there" Tsunade said.

As they got in the car to meet Sasuke Naruto called both girls.

Naruto sat in the hospital waiting to here something from the doctors. When both Ino and Sakura hurried in the waiting room.

Sakura was in tears" is he okay " she sobbed.

"He's going to live that's all we know" Naruto said.

"Naruto I want to thank you so much for saving Sasuke. I love him I don't know what I do if I lost him. "Sakura said.

"Its fine Sakura he's like my brother it would destroy me if something like that happened. Naruto said.

Tsunade had pulled so stings as a doctor at the hospital to find out that he was okay and that he was going to have 72 hold because of his Psychological evaluation.

After the 72 hours it was decided by his cousin. Who was his legal guardian that he need more help so he would be put in a Institution to receive more help.

After that things slowed down in life everyone took turns visiting Sasuke. We all saw that he was finally getting better.

The summer came and Naruto was depressed a little not having Sasuke around to talk to and workout with.

Soon training camp started and everyone was getting ready to go and do better then last year.

The Ninjas finished there season with a 6 and 3 and a loss in the playoffs. He was pissed he knew they were missing something all season and everyone knew what that was.

When they were sitting in the locker room he looked at everyone and he spoke up.

"I'm done losing guy's I don't know about you but I'm sick and tired of losing I say no more. Next year I'm telling you all this now we are not losing a single game. I know im going to give it everything I have. I want you all to. If you leave the field next year and you feel like you didn't give it everything you had I will personal kick your ass. So are you with me" Naruto yelled.

Everyone jumped up excited about next year.

On thanksgiving Tsunade had invited Ino and her family over for dinner.

Ino and her parents came over in the morning to watch the parade after wards the lady's were in the kitchen helping Tsunade get dinner well Naruto and Inoichi threw the football around out side before the lions game came on.

Finally dinner time rolled around and there was a knock on the door. Naruto went to answer it. When he opened the door he saw Sasuke standing there.

"Hey so they let you out" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I'm finally okay so they let me go. I just want to say thanks it you were there I would be dead. Now im back and I need to talk to you and Ma about some things if that's okay" Sasuke said.

"Hey your my brother I've always got you so why don't you come have dinner with us and will talk after dinner" Naruto said.

"You sure I don't want to intrude on your dinner" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke its thanksgiving family should always be together" Naruto said as stepped a side allowing Sasuke to come inside.

Sasuke took his shoes off and hung up his coat and walked thur to the bathroom to wash his hands. Then went to the dining room to see Naruto had gotten him a seat and a plate. He sat down next to Tsunade and Ino. Everyone smiled at him. And the took hands to say grace.

 **Well there the new chapter please leave a review or pm me let me know what you think.**


	10. Thanksgivinggetting back together

After dinner Naruto and Tsunade walked out in to the back yard with Sasuke too have a chat.

"I want to thank you both for everything you done for me with out you I wouldn't be here. My cousin want me to move in with him but that's out of the district.

So if I do that I won't be a Ninja anymore. I want finish highschool in Forks as a Ninja. So would it be ok if I stayed here because my cousin is sell the house. So I won't have anywhere else to go" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke I knew your mother very well. I helped bring you in to this world. You have always been like a son to me. That's why I was always helping your brother. If he had to work I'd watch you.You have always had a place in this house and you always will. So If you would like to move in your more than welcome" Tsunade smiled.

"Thank you Aunty" Sasuke said.

Well will go pack your stuff up tomorrow. But you should talk to Sakura. She misses you dearly and has been the same since everything happened. You should go see her tonight brother" Naruto said.

"Your right bro I should. Ill be back in a little while" Sasuke said before leaving.

"Ask Sakura if she would like to come over for dessert. She is welcome anytime." Tsunade yelled.

Naruto went back inside so tell Ino about everything. Leaving Tsunade to her thoughts when she got a phone call she wasn't expecting.

"So your coming to stay here for a while?... Okay will all see you next week. It's been some time since I've seen you. See you soon." Tsunade hung up the phone.

She thought to herself "geeze rooms are filling up here by the minute." she laughed and went back inside.

A few minutes later Sasuke is walking towards Sakura's house. He really nervous but he took a few deep breathes to relax him self as he got to her door.

He nocked at her door and waited. After a minute or so. Sakura answered the door.

"Your Here" Sakura said hesitantly.

"Yes I'm back" he takes her in his arm's and kisses her slowly. "I'm sorry " Sasuke said.

"You should be you Idiot" she said slowly kissing him again.

"I'm not going away again and I'm not going to shut you out ever again. I need you in my life and I love you." Sasuke said

"I love you too. I missed you so much. I'm so glad your back" Sakura said. Kissing him more.

"I want to tell you I'm moving in with Naruto and Ma-Tsunade and they invited us over for pie if you want to" Sasuke said.

"Sure is Ino there too" Sakura asked.

Sasuke smirked "of course she the you cant get them apart".

A few weeks later Naruto was coming down stairs he had just gotten out of the shower. He was just in a pair of shorts.

He stopped when he saw a woman with shoulder length black hair. She was in tight black leggings and a black belly shirt. She was going threw the refrigerator.

She looked up at and smiled " mmmmm yummy aren't you a sexy fox" the woman said.

Naruto was stunned he was looking at the sexy woman in her mid 20's. Who was looking at him like a fat kid looks at ice cream.

It was then she approached him. She ran her hand from behind his ear all the way down to his stopping just above his waist. " it's been some time since I've seen a boy with a body like yours do you have a girlfriend" she asked.

Naruto nodded his head yes still stunned.

"Lucky girl she better keep you on a leash like a little boy. Well maybe not so little. I'm Shizune by the way. See you around hunk" Shizune laughed.

And just like that she was gone. Naruto finally came back to earth and went to find his Ma.

Tsunade was outside gardening when she herd Naruto yelling for her.

"Naruto what's wrong" Tsunade asked.

"Who's Shizune and why's she in our house" Naruto asked.

"She's Dan's cousin and she comes and stay's with me for a bit why" Tsunade

"She ah...she ah..." Naruto said.

"Let me guess she teased the hell out of you and left you drooling mess " Tsunade laughed.

"Ahh... No" Naruto replied. He was red with embarrassment.

Tsunade just shook her head and laughed some more.

Soon the two couples were inseparable Ino and Sakura were always over. They went on runs together. They started doing everything together.

Soon spring is here and there junior year is almost up. Football was almost here Naruto and Sasuke have already said "it's a state championship or nothing.

They had begun to work for there goal. No team in Ninja history had ever had the state title. They could be the first team in history to do it.

The boy were all determine to reach there goal. To really give the town something to cheer for.

A.N.

Well guys I know this was a short chapter but it mostly filler but next chapter were back at it.


End file.
